sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Elephants...Teeth Sinking into Heart
}} Elephants...Teeth Sinking into Heart is the second studio album by American singer-songwriter Rachael Yamagata. It was released on 7 October 2008 via Warner Bros. Records in North America, 22 October 2008 in Japan, and 2 March 2009 in the UK. Development The album is split into two CDs: Elephants, featuring a darker, more vulnerable and intimate tone, which is said to be more similar to Yamagata's debut, Happenstance; while ...Teeth Sinking into Heart, shows a grittier, more cynical side of the artist, who has described it as "this mix of Pulp Fiction surf guitar, PJ Harvey and Tom Waits-flavored rock tunes which would be great to play live but ... just developed into this entity that would break the beauty of (Elephants)."Graff, Gary. "Yamagata Readying 'A Record In Two Parts'". Billboard, July 24, 2008. The album contains fifteen tracks (one of them hidden), ten appearing in the first disc, Elephants, and five in ...Teeth Sinking into Heart.Indiependent Music Blog "Rachael Yamagata "A Record in Two Parts: Elephants…Teeth Sinking into Heart" out Oct 7". Indiependent Music Blog, August 23, 2008. However, the Japanese release of the album consists of a single CD, containing sixteen tracks (the aforementioned fifteen tracks plus a bonus, "Jonah", not included in the American release. Most of the album was produced by Mike Mogis, known for previous works with artists such as Bright Eyes, Rilo Kiley, and The Faint, among others. John Alagía, who produced Yamagata's first album, Happenstance, has also produced two of the tracks in this record ("What If I Leave", and "Horizon").Skope Entertainment Inc. "Warner Bros. Records To Release Rachael Yamagata". Skope Magazine, July 12, 2008. Release The release of this album comes over four years after Yamagata's debut album Happenstance; this delay was caused by changes at her original label, RCA, which ultimately led her to be released from her contract there. She has also changed managers during that time. Yamagata is now signed with Warner Bros. Records. On August 26, 2008, Amazon.com and iTunes released a four-track EP, called Selections from Elephants...Teeth Sinking into Heart, which contained two tracks off each part of the album ("Elephants" and "Sunday Afternoon", from Elephants; and "Sidedish Friend" and "Accident", from ...Teeth Sinking into Heart). On October 9, 2008, a two-song live acoustic video performance premiered on LiveDaily Sessions, featuring the songs "Faster" and "Sunday Afternoon".Video performance of "Faster" and "Sunday Afternoon" by Rachael Yamagata at LiveDaily Sessions The first single off the album was "Elephants" and the video for the song was released on 16 September 2008. The album was subsequently released in Japan on 22 October 2008 and in the UK on 2 March 2009. Album packaging The album is set in digipak and contains two discs; the first being Elephants and the second is ...Teeth Sinking into Heart. Critical reception [ Allmusic review] |rev2 = Billboard |rev2score = (positive)Billboard review |rev3 = Rolling Stone |rev3score = Rolling Stone review |rev4 = Entertainment Weekly |rev4score = B−Entertainment Weekly review |rev5 = Spin |rev5score = Spin review |rev6 = Sputnikmusic |rev6score = Sputnikmusic review |rev7 = LiveDaily |rev7score = (positive)LiveDaily review |rev8 = PopMatters |rev8score = PopMatters review |rev9 = The Times |rev9score = The Times review |rev10 = The Independent |rev10score = The Independent review |rev11 = The Sun |rev11score = The Sun review }} Elephants...Teeth Sinking into Heart had been widely acclaimed by most critics. The album received a score of 72/100, with generally favorable reviews on the site Metacritic. In a glowing review, Andrew Leahey of Allmusic called Yamagata "one of the strongest songwriters to emerge during the early 21st century" while praising the song "Elephants" for its lyrical intensity. Billboard magazine in its review described the album as "an ambitious two-part album" and noted the contradictory yet effective musical styles between Elephants and ...Teeth Sinking into Heart. Will Hermes of Rolling Stone magazine also noted the different musical direction and themes between the two discs on the album. He commented that Elephants is "a hushed mood piece that's all wet vowels and damaged love" and ...Teeth Sinking into Heart is "filled with rock & roll bite and gloves-off verses" while stating that Yamagata had pushes past familiar singer-songwriter fare into bolder regions with the album. In another review on the site LiveDaily, the album is said to "chronicles the perils of heartache and, after time, the subsequent realignment of a love life through a creative two-part album". David Peisner of Spin magazine in his review said that the album "unwinds like a melancholy film score" and added that Yamagata is "more convincing as a moper, but the album's alternately punchy and slinky conclusion is heartening proof that she's no quitter". Entertainment Weekly gave the album a rating of 'B-' and stated that the problem with the album lies in its two-part structure but were impressed by Yamagata's delivery of the songs. In the same review, the song "Elephants" was reviewed as being a standout and was stated as "belongs in the canon of great spurned-lover songs". Evan Sawdey of PopMatters however, wasn't impressed with the album. He reviewed of disc Elephants "the kind of bland, ballad-heavy disc that Yamagata had avoided so gracefully thus far in her career, and it’s really a sad sight to see her finally succumb to such whims". Although dissatisfied with the first disc, Sawdey was impressed with ...Teeth Sinking into Heart and stated that the second disc "with its brisk running time, Teeth leaves you wanting more". Track listing ;Elephants # "Elephants" — 4:14 # "What If I Leave" — 5:03 # "Little Life" — 4:07 # "Sunday Afternoon" — 9:05 # "Elephants Instrumental" — 1:46 # "Duet" (with Ray LaMontagne) — 4:01 # "Over and Over" — 5:25 # "Brown Eyes" — 3:46 # "Horizon" — 8:16 # "The Only Fault" (Hidden track) — 4:04 ;...Teeth Sinking into Heart # "Sidedish Friend" — 3:00 # "Accident" — 4:10 # "Faster" — 3:50 # "Pause the Tragic Ending" — 4:42 # "Don't" — 3:05 ;Elephants...Teeth Sinking into Heart (Japanese Bonus Track Edition) # "Elephants" — 4:14 # "What If I Leave" — 5:03 # "Jonah" (Bonus Track) — 2:55 # "Pause the Tragic Ending" — 4:42 # "Faster" — 3:50 # "Don't" — 3:05 # "Accident" — 4:10 # "Sidedish Friend" — 3:00 # "Little Life" — 4:07 # "Sunday Afternoon" — 9:04 # "Elephants Instrumental" — 1:45 # "Duet" (with Ray LaMontagne) — 4:01 # "Over and Over" — 5:25 # "The Only Fault" — 4:04 # "Brown Eyes" — 3:46 # "Horizon" — 8:16 B-sides # "He Loves You Deep Inside" — 3:38 Charts Elephants...Teeth Sinking into Heart debuted at No. 53 on Billboard Hot 200 with sales of 9600 copies. Album Singles Release history Notes External links *Rachael Yamagata official site Category:2008 albums Category:Rachael Yamagata albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums